La fille du Grimm
by La petite souris
Summary: ATTENTION: Se passe après la saison 2! Après avoir réussi à être sauvé de la tentative d'enlèvement par le demi-frère du capitaine Renard, Nick Burkhardt retrouve son quotidien en tant que lieutenant aux côtés de son ami Hank. Cependant, une arrivée à Portland risque bien de tout chambouler...
1. Prologue

_C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce fandom. Mais j'avais envie de changer un peu après avoir publié sur Avengers. J'aime beaucoup Grimm, qui change des séries policières habituelles. Une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit et en voici une histoire. Pour respecter le principe de la série, cette histoire sera sous forme de fil rouge et découpé en plusieurs mini-fics. Une mini-fic = un épisode. Pour replacer le contexte, je n'ai vu que les 2 premières saisons. Je suppose donc que Nick a été sauvé, suite au final de la saison 2, et que cette fic se situe peu de temps après. J'espère que cela vous plaira. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue. Bonne lecture !_

___**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à NBC.**_

* * *

**La fille du Grimm**

Prologue :

Nick Burckhardt rentrait au commissariat accompagné de son coéquipier Hank Griffin. Ils venaient procéder à l'arrestation d'un cambrioleur multirécidiviste.

« Emmenez-le en cellule, ordonna -t-il à un des sergents qui les accompagnait. »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête et obéit au lieutenant, le suspect lançant un regard noir à ceux qui l'avaient arrêté. Les deux amis se dirigèrent quand à eux, vers leurs bureaux, satisfaits de l'issue de cette enquête.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama Hank ravi en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise.

- Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas un Wesen impliqué dans une affaire, ajouta Nick en faisant de même.

- C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié, déclara son coéquipier. C'est la première fois depuis, quoi ? interrogea-t-il tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

- Un an et demi, précisa le lieutenant. Je dois reconnaître que ça me fait des vacances.

- Tu m'étonnes, plaisanta Hank.

- Nick, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te parler, déclara le sergent Wu, interrompant la discussion entre les deux hommes.

- Juliette ? s'étonna Nick en levant la tête.

- Non, une femme, à peine la trentaine, châtain foncé, yeux marrons. Plutôt mignonne, commenta l'officier. Elle a insisté pour te voir toi et pas un autre. Je sais qu'il est tard, tu préfères que je lui dise de repasser ?

- Non, ça ira, rassura le lieutenant. Tu peux la faire venir.

- Ok, conclut Wu en repartant. »

Hank se redressa sur son siège, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« J'ignorais que tu faisais venir tes maîtresses au bureau, blagua ce dernier. Je devrais peut-être avertir Juliette.

- Très drôle, répondit son ami sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Madame, déclara Wu en désignant de la main la direction à suivre. »

Nick se leva et découvrit une jeune femme, exactement comme le sergent l'avait décrit. Elle portait un tailleur avec jupe, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noire. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en un carré déstructuré, donnant un petit air de modernité à l'ensemble. Le lieutenant s'attendait à voir quelqu'un de triste, paniquée ou très sérieux, mais certainement pas souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il tendit la main. La jeune femme fit de même.

« Bonsoir. Je suis le lieutenant Nick Burckhardt, se présenta-t-il alors qu'ils se serraient la main poliment. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Ah je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, cousin ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. »

* * *

_Voici donc mon petit prologue, tous les personnages de la série apparaîtront à un moment ou à un autre, dans cette mini-fic ou celles qui suivront (j'en ai prévu 3 pour l'instant). Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _


	2. Chapter 1: Interrogatoire

_Bonjour !_

_Suite de ce prologue avec le premier chapitre, où vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la fameuse visiteuse. J'ai fait un plan de mes minis-fics et il semblerait qu'il y aurait non pas 3 mais 4. La faute à mon imagination débordante ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages appartiennent à NBC, sauf ceux que je m'amuse à introduire ici.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Interrogatoire

Nick se tenait pétrifié, sa main dans celle de l'inconnue qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Derrière lui se tenait Hank, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Le lieutenant Burckhardt finit par se ressaisir en rompant tout contact physique :

« Je suis désolé, mais vous devez vous tromper, s'excusa-t-il poliment. Je n'ai pas de cousine.

- Tu es bien le neveu de Marie Kessler ? interrogea la visiteuse, pas décontenancée par sa réponse.

- En effet, mais Tante Marie n'a jamais eu d'enfant.

- Parce qu'elle m'a abandonnée peu après ma naissance. Enfin c'est ce que je suppose.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer être sa fille si vous avez été abandonnée ? contrattaqua Nick, son regard clairement hostile à son encontre.

- Parce que je suis comme elle et toi, répondit-elle simplement.

- Comment ça comme elle et moi. Vous… »

Nick s'interrompit, comprenant l'allusion de la jeune femme.

« Vous… vous êtes une Grimm ? souffla-t-il, désormais surpris. »

Pour toute réponse, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Hank, souhaitant visiblement que cette conversation reste confidentielle.

« Il est au courant de ce que je suis, répliqua aussitôt le lieutenant en désignant son ami. Je vous présente le lieutenant Hank Griffin.

- Enchanté, répondit ce dernier en se levant pour serrer la main de la jeune femme. Madame, ou peut-être mademoiselle ?

- Carter. Alena Carter, se présenta-t-elle, visiblement plus détendue. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis bien une Grimm. Mais pas que, ajouta-t-elle.

- Que pourriez-vous être de plus ? s'étonna Nick.

- C'est une longue histoire, balbutia-t-elle.

- Allez en salle d'interrogatoire, suggéra le lieutenant Griffin, obtenant un hochement d'approbation de la part d'Alena. Vous serez plus tranquille pour parler. Tu veux que je reste ? souffla-t-il discrètement à son ami pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

- S'il te plaît. Tu me donneras ton avis.

- Ok, ça marche. »

Nick prit les devants et enjoignit Alena à le suivre. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, avant de la laisser passer. Hank referma derrière eux, non sans jeter un bref regard au préalable à la salle, où la plupart des bureaux se vidait au vu de l'heure avancée.

« Bien. Je vous écoute, déclara Nick un peu sèchement. »

Il s'était placé dos au mur, les bras croisés, face à Alena qui s'était assise sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Il refusait de s'installer près de cette intruse qui accusait sa tante d'abandon. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son explication.

« Je m'appelle Alena Carter. J'ai grandi dans une famille d'adoption à Seattle qui ne m'a jamais cachée que je n'étais pas leur fille naturelle, d'autant plus que j'ai découvert très jeune que j'étais une Grimm. Il y a deux ans, j'ai décidé de me lancer à la recherche de mes vrais parents. Je savais déjà que je descendais d'un Grimm.

- Pourtant il doit y avoir plusieurs Grimm, railla Nick. Alors pourquoi Marie Kessler serait votre mère biologique ?

- Parce que je suis également à moitié Wesen, ce qui implique une relation entre un Grimm et un Wesen. Et ça, c'est déjà beaucoup plus rare. »

Cette révélation surprit les deux lieutenants qui se dévisagèrent, interloqués.

« On peut être à la fois Grimm et Wesen ? questionna Hank, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. C'est possible ?

- C'est rare puisque les Grimm sont censés éliminer les Wesen, expliqua Alena. Cependant, dans mon cas, mon côté Wesen est réprimé par mon côté Grimm. Je ne peux pas _woge_.

- Alors comment savez-vous que vous êtes à moitié Wesen ?

- Parce que mon côté Grimm est également altéré. Je ne peux pas réellement voir les Wesen quand ils ne se contrôlent pas. C'est compliqué à expliquer en quelques phrases.

- Attendez, reprit Griffin. Comment la tante Marie aurait pu avoir une relation avec un Wesen ?

- Farley Kolt, répondirent en même temps Nick et Alena d'un air sombre.

- Kolt ? Farley Kolt ? Le type qui était venu pour les pièces d'or ? se souvint le lieutenant.

- Il était fiancé à ma tante avant l'accident, révéla le neveu son ami. Elle l'a quitté ensuite pour m'élever. Comment savez-vous tout cela ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Je suis journaliste, j'ai donc accès à pas mal de ressources, justifia la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Par contre je n'ai aucun grimoire de mes ancêtres, excepté un petit calepin que j'ai réussi à retirer à un Grimm dans le nord du Canada. Je pense au vu de tout ce qu'il avait dans sa cave qu'il ne lui manquera pas.»

Nick prit une profonde inspiration, cela faisait beaucoup de révélations et il avait du mal à les encaisser.

« Ecoutez… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, finit-il par avouer.

- J'ai conscience que la situation est délicate, reconnut Alena en esquissant un sourire. Je crois que je ferai mieux de te laisser. Tiens, je te laisse mon téléphone, dit-elle en se saisissant d'une carte dans son sac à main. Je loge au Phoenix, sur Garden Street. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi.

- Merci, répondit Nick en prenant le bout de papier dans un automatisme.

- Au revoir cousin ! Lieutenant Griffin, salua-t-elle poliment au passage. »

Nick lâcha un soupir après son départ et posa les deux mains à plat sur la table, cherchant une explication qui contredirait la théorie d'Alena. Hank avait de nouveau refermé la porte.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il en le découvrant dans cette posture.

- Je suis un peu secoué, reconnut le policier, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je veux bien te croire. En tout cas, elle semble bien informée sur toi et ta famille.

- T'en penses quoi ? questionna-t-il en reportant son attention sur son ami. C'est faux, elle ne peut pas être… ma cousine.

- Elle avait l'air sincère. Elle est du genre affirmée. Mais au final on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'infos sur la façon dont elle t'a retrouvé. Et puis, on peut vraiment être Grimm et Wesen sans…

- Woge ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. A mon avis, Monroe et Rosalie doivent le savoir. Je crois que je devrais les voir, décréta Nick en se redressant.

- Bonne idée. Tu sais quoi ? Pendant ce temps, je vais faire des recherches au bureau, proposa Hank.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer chez toi ?

- Je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison. T'inquiète, vas parler à Monroe, dit-il avec une tape amicale à l'épaule de son coéquipier. Je m'occupe de cette Alena Carter. »

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis un peu plus l'eau à la bouche. Alena Carter est-elle réellement celle qu'elle prétend être ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Et soyez gentils, dites ce que vous en avez pensé. Une review, même petite, sera une très belle récompense ! Merci !_


End file.
